Encuentro inesperado
by Salma GR
Summary: En este Fic todos son humanos, Es el cumpleaños de Marceline & se la va a pasar con su amiga Fionaa en el centro comercial, Pero se encuentran con 2 apuestos chicos, ¿Que pasara?. Puede haber Fiolee. PD: Primer Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Adventure Time no me pertenece por desgracia. **

* * *

Encuentro inesperado

Viernes 18 de octubre…

Los rayos tenues del sol llegaron hasta mis ojos, fui abriendo perezosamente mis parpados.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de levantarme cuando a mi mente llega un recuerdo, Yo Marceline Abadeer cumplo 15 años hoy.

-Hoy va a ser un día genialoso- dijo con cierta emoción-

Primero voy a ir de compras con mi amiga Fionna, después veré a mi padre espero, me vaya bien ya que llevamos años sin hablarnos pero como ando de buen humor le perdonare lo de mis papas- pensando todo esto me levando de mi cama y me voy a la ducha- No pasa mucho tiempo cuando ya estoy de vuelta hacia la habitación.

Cuando entro a mi habitación veo a Bonnibel dormida en la otra cama, no aparenta más de 15 cuando en realidad tiene 18. Me fijo en ella cosa que nunca hago, tiene pestañas largas y rizadas, labios delgados, su tez es blanca, pero lo que más llama la atención es su cabello rosa, parece de chicle, es muy raro pero a la vez genial.

-Bonnibel es muy linda ya veo por qué ya casi se va a casar- dicho esto me voy a mi closet-

-La misma ropa de siempre- suspiro- lo bueno es que pronto ire de compras con Fionna- Fui sacando poco a poco todo lo que hay en mi closet al fin me decido por un pantalón de mezclilla gastado de las rodillas, mi blusa favorita es negra con rayas rojas, mis converse favoritos negros, me coloco mi collar de bajo-hacha que me regalo mi padre antes de la pelea y me dejo mi larga cabellera suela.

Me fui a la sala para esperar a Fionna cuando tocan la puerta yo esperanzada espero que sea Fionna –Abro la puerta- estaba en lo cierto era Fionna, ella es mi mejor amiga, es muy linda tiene una tez muy blanca junto con unos ojos tan azules como el cielo, sus pestañas largas, su sonrisa y sobre todo ese cabello rubio hermoso que la caracteriza. Viene vestida con su falda azul y su blusa favorita azul pero está en otro tono de azul, sus infaltables zapatos negros con sus respectivas calcetas. Lo que se me hizo extraño fue no ver su típico gorrito por lo cual solté una exclamación, sin él hace que se vea más linda y tierna.

-Wow Fionna te ves hermosa sin tu gorrito- solté sin más- Ella se sonrojo lo que hizo verse más linda de lo que era.

-Gracias Marcy tu tampoco cantas mal las rancheras- me lo dijo cosa que me causo gracia y nos soltamos riendo.

-Hahaha bueno que dices Fi ¿nos vamos?- le dije y ella me respondió- Claro Marcy vámonos que se nos hace tarde.

Salimos hacia el centro comercial. En mi carro Mustang rojo cereza. Llegamos al centro comercial y entramos a muchas tiendas, Salí con muchas bolsas entre ellas lo que más me gusto fue una camiseta roja con cuadros negros similar a la que traigo puesta, unos converse color rojo para combinarlos y un pantalón gris. Después de pasar por más de 5 tiendas me fastidie de tanta ropa y personas.

-Fi, ya me aburrí, no te gustaría ir por un helado o mejor vamos a los videojuegos-

-Si VAMONOS- Dicho esto me jalo del brazo hasta WcDonalds- salimos con el helado y las dos guardamos silencio un silencio no incomodo, hasta que interrumpí ese silencio.

-Oye Fi, vamos a los videojuegos - la verdad es que hace meses que no me paso por esa tienda.

- Umm vamos, solo porque es tu cumpleaños- me respondió y yo sonreí ante eso, la tome del brazo y nos fuimos al elevador, durante ese tiempo las dos le hicimos bromas a las personas que iban con nosotros.

Entre esas bromas me puse a dibujar un pequeño cuadrado en mis pies con tiza, y cuando las personas se me acercaban les decía –Lo siento es mi espacio vital- cosa que hacía que se sacaran de onda, y retrocedieran o se salieran del ascensor. Cuando estábamos solas Fionna y yo nos soltábamos riendo de las mensadas que hacíamos.

-Hay Marcy ya vamos a los videojuegos- me dijo saliendo del elevador riendo, yo la sigo.

Fuimos por los pasillos en el centro comercian habían unos chicos muy lindos uno rubio de ojos azules con cierto parecido a Fionna y otro Pelinegro y ojos rojos parecido a mí, el que me llamo la atencion fue el Rubio se me hico muy guapo, cuando escuche un estruendo con un grito muy familiar.

-¡Marcy Ayúdame! –me dijo Fionna yo voltee hacia ella, no la vi, me dirigí hacia el piso la vi tirada y en lugar de ayudarle me solté riendo, lo más extraño es que escuche otra risa aparte de la mía pero aun así no pare de reírme.

Mientras yo seguía riendo junto con la otra risa, pude ver como el chico pelinegro muy guapo fue hacia Fionna y la ayudo a levantarse, vi como Fionna se sonrojo ante esa ayuda.

Pasaron minutos cuando me digne a callar mi escandalosa risa, volteé hacia donde provenía esa risa, me impacte al ver al chico rubio que se me hizo lindo al verlo paro de reír y el al verme se sonrojo. Fionna por igual no dejaba de ver al pelinegro que por igual se sonrojo, Fionna me volteo a ver meticulosamente y nos sonreímos sabíamos que hacer, regresamos la mirada a los chicos los cuales se sonrojaron mas.

-Linda risa guapo- le dije guiñándole el ojo al rubio, este bajo la mirada más sonrojado.

-Gracias por ayudarme lindo- Fionna le dijo con una sonrisa sincera, el chico igual se sonrojo mas pero este en lugar de bajar la cabeza sonrojado se digno a sonreírle coquetamente a Fionna.

Voltee a ver a Fionna un poco sonrojada por la sonrisa del chico, se me hace linda su pareja, Fionna me ve y me dice.

-¿Nos vamos Marcy?- Con mirada de vámonos porque si no caigo rendida con su sonrisa, su mirada me causo algo de risa por lo que solamente sonreí.

-Claro Fi –Dicho esto nos fuimos y dejamos atrás a los chicos, tengo un presentimiento con ellos.

-FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO-

* * *

**¿Que dicen review? ¿Estuvo feo? Es mi primer Fanfic Paciencia. **


	2. ¿Como nos concimos?

**Bueno chicos como verán en mi capitulo pasado batalle MUCHO por eso lo deje igual. Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo la historia me siento alagada por sus lindos comentarios. Espero & les guste este capítulo :3.**

Adventure Time no me pertenece por desgracia.

* * *

Capitulo 2: ¿Cómo nos conocimos?

Finn y Marshall se quedaron en shock después de lo que las chicas les dijeron. Su belleza los cautivaba nunca antes se habían sentido así con otras chicas y vaya que salieron con muchas, pero ellas eran especiales, nadie los había hecho sonrojar, algo iba mal. El primero en terminar el silencio incomodo fue Finn.

-Oye Marshall pido a la chica del cabello negro y ojos esmeraldas- Marshall lo vio y soltó una risa sonora.

-Claro Finn, yo quiero a la rubia de ojos azules- Marshall le guiño el ojo a Finn.

Finn se quedo pensando, eran pocas las veces en las que ellos 2 se ponían de acuerdo con las chicas, casi siempre peleaban por ellas. Finn soltó un suspiro.

-¿Marshall no sentiste algo especial por ellas?, bueno a lo que me refiero es que si no se te hizo extraño que pudieron hacernos sonrojar.

-Sabes Finn tienes razón ellas no son como otras chicas ellas son especiales.

-Marshall ¿Cómo piensas hablarles? –Marshall se quedo pensativo un poco y después sonrió.

-Muy fácil mi querido Finn, simplemente hay que seguirlas y luego entablar un tema de conversación entre los 2.

-Interesante, no perdamos tiempo pues- Dicho esto Finn jalo a Marshall hacia la tienda de video juegos.

Llegaron a la tienda de videojuegos Fionna estaba afuera esperando a Marcy, cuando voltea y ve a los chicos, se acordó de cómo el pelinegro le ayudo. Fionna empezó a sonrojarse cuando sintió una presencia cerca de ella, era el chico pelinegro que le sonrió de manera linda, Fionna igual le sonrió, empezó el silencio no fue incomodo pero tampoco fue lindo hasta que Marshall termino ese silencio.

-Ejem y dime ¿cómo te llamas linda?- Le sonrió coquetamente, vio como Fionna se puso roja lo cual le causo mucha ternura. Fionna se sentía como extraña pero sabía que el pelinegro estaba jugando con ella y los 2 podían jugar ese juego.

-Mi Nombre es Fionna y el tuyo guapo- Fionna le guiño el ojo a Marshall, Este solo se puso rojo y le contesto.

-El mío es Marshall Lee, pero para ti preciosa solo Marshall- Fionna soltó una risa sonora pero a la vez tierna, ese chico era guapo y aparte lindo.

-Hahaha que gran diferencia viejo, eres genial- Marshall se puso rojo ante esa palabra "Eres genial" ella es la chica mas linda que él ha conocido.

-Oye linda tu me llamaste mucho la atención desde que te vi ¿qué dices me aceptas un café para conocernos mejor?- Fionna la pensó mucho, pues no sabía si hacerle compañía. Pero al último acepto, pues cada cuando conoces a un chico caballeroso, guapo, lindo y que aparte te quiere conocer.

-Claro Marshall con gusto te acepto ese café- Marshall estaba súper contento creía que Fionna no aceptaría su invitación lo bueno es que se equivoco. Siguieron los chistes las conversaciones se sentían bien ellos juntos, este era el comienzo de una hermosa amistad o tal vez mas que amistad.

Mientras tanto adentro de la tienda estaban Maceline y el chico rubio mejor conocido como Finn, Marcy estaba viendo el costo del juego Guitar Hero III, pues a Marcy le encanta el cantar y tocar el bajo. Finn la admiraba desde lejos se fijo mas como era, para el ella era como una diosa, cabello negro largo hermoso, esas pestañas tan largas y rizadas que adornaban sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda. Pero sobre todo esa figura tan femenina, que la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que era. Sin mas preámbulos Finn se acerco hacia donde estaba ella con el fin de hablarle, claro su escusa serian los videojuegos.

Se fue acercando cada vez mas "DISIMULADAMENTE" como él decía claro todo mundo se daba cuenta de que dirigía hacia ella.

Marcy volteo disimuladamente, vio ahí chico rubio que se le hacía guapo, este le sonrió, ella por cortesía igual le sonrió, el rubio se sonrojo, Marcy lo vio con dulzura se veía más hermoso y tierno de lo que se le hacía, hubo un silencio incomodo, en ese silencio Marcy fijo la vista en un collar que tenia era de sus libros y películas favoritas, The hunger games. Marcy se sorprendió era fan igual que ella, tenía que saberlo.

-WOO, amo tu collar sobre The hunger games- dijo Marcy- Creía que era una de las pocas que les gustaba- dijo esto un poco apenada.

-Genial yo igual pensé que era una de las pocas personas que les gustaba, pero ya veo que no, y eso no me has dicho tu nombre preciosura- dijo Finn con voz de príncipe, lo que hizo que Marcy se sonrojara ante el "preciosura" que le dijo.

-Mi nombre es Marceline, y somos 2 que amamos esta trilogía esta genial- dijo sonriendo- por cierto tu tampoco me has dicho tu nombre.

-Me llamo Finn y me conocen por Finn, dime algo ¿Cuál de los tres libros es el que más te gusto?- Marcy se tomo un tiempo para pensar y luego de tomar su decisión la dijo.

-Fácil. En llamas fue el que más me gusto porque sale Finnick- puso una cara de pervertida cosa que le causo celos y gracia al joven rubio- y el tuyo?

-Creo que igual, Me encanto ese libro, Me encanto la escena de la playa espero que algún día viva un momento igual de romántico como ese- No se fijo lo que dijo hasta que asimilo las cosas se puso rojo por lo que dijo, gracias a esto ella pensara que soy gay.

-Oww que tierno, creo que somos 2 los que deseamos que pase eso-Le sonrió a Finn-

-Oye me caes bien, te invito un frappe que dices aceptas mi invitación- Ella al igual que Fionna lo pensó hasta que se decidió.

-Me encantaría, pero tú pagas- lo dijo en forma de broma y los soltaron la carcajada-

Salieron de la tienda y se encontraron a sus amigos platicando.

-Uy Fi quien te viera- Fionna y Marshall se sonrojaron ante este comentario pero claro no se quedarían así.

-Y a ti también Marcy y luego el día de tu cumpleaños- Marcy se puso roja y Finn descubrió algo nuevo hoy era su cumpleaños.

-Marceline hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿porque no me lo dijiste? Ya sé que te regalare –Marcy lo vio este se quito su collar favorito y se lo dio, Marcy se sorprendió por su regalo-

-Espera Finn no puedo aceptar esto.

-Claro que si Marcy yo quiero que te lo quedes- Le sonrió, a Marcy no le quedo de otra más que aceptar.-

-Muchas gracias Finn- Esta lo abrazo y este se puso rojo pero también la abrazo-

-UY consíganse un cuarto- dicho esto se separaron y se sonrojaron.

-Cállense- Dijeron Finn y Marcy al mismo tiempo, Fionna y Marshall soltaron una risa.

Se siguieron haciendo bromas entre sí por algunos minutos, después las parejas de "amigos" tomaron rumbos diferentes.

En el caso de Finn y Marceline se fueron al restaurante applebee's para festejar a la cumpleañera, en este festejo empezaron a hablar sobre THG, Sus personajes favoritos, los personajes que detestan, sus escenas favoritas etc. Cada vez que se ponían a platicar sentían una conexión especial entre ellos.

Con Fionna y Marshall fue diferente se salieron del centro comercial, llegaron a la calle donde había unos escalones casi siempre Fionna y Marcy se van ahí, se sentaron en los escalones, empezaron la conversación entre esa conversación se hacían bromas y uno que otro coqueteo, simplemente para ellos estar juntos era lo mejor del mundo.

Se hacían muchas bromas y se escuchaba su risa hasta el centro comercial, se callaron cuando Fionna recibió una llamada extraña, Esta se disculpo con Marshall y se dedico a contestar.

-¿Bueno quien habla?

-Tu sabes quien soy linda

-No puede ser como conseguiste mi numero- Fionna estaba preocupada, como consiguió su teléfono y porque le hablaba justamente ahora-

-Ya ves tengo mis contactos, pero dime ¿Cómo esta mi amada Marcy?

* * *

**Tantantantan.**

**¿Quién será esa persona misteriosa?**

**Lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo :3**

-FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO-


	3. ¿Que hiciste que?

Bueno hoy sabremos quién es ese personaje misterioso muahahaha :3, gracias por sus Reviews, me hacen sentir súper, asedadas empecemos.

**Adventure Time no me pertenece por desgracia**

* * *

-¿Dime como esta mi amada Marcy? Esas palabras le dieron asco a Fionna, que se pretendía ese.

-Que te importa- le respondió Fionna enojada- ¿Quien te crees como para decirle TU Marcy?-

-¿Qué, quien me creo? Fácil un Ex -novio que quiere regresar con ella, te quedo claro?- Fionna se enojo mas con esas palabras.

-Cállate Ash, no mereces a Marcy, aparte ella tiene una relación ahora- Fionna se regaño a si misma por decir esas palabras.

-¿A si?, entonces el chico rubio de ojos azules es su novio, veo que mis ojos no me mienten-

-Espera ¿lo conoces?- Fionna casi se desmalla, en que lio los había metido-

-Si de hecho los estoy viendo, están en Applebee's, Pero no me rendiré luchare por mi Marcy- Dicho esto Ash colgó.

Terminando la llamada Fionna se sentía mal, metió en problemas a su amiga y al amigo de su acompañante, se quedo inmóvil, hasta que Marshall fue por ella. Ella no sintió su presencia hasta que sintió un abrazo, ella se sintió protegida por esos brazos, temerosa termino ese silencio.

Marshall metí en problemas a nuestros amigos, me siento como una mala persona- Marshall se sinto mal por ella.

-No Fionna, no te preocupes después de todo queremos que terminen juntos esos tortolitos, lo estás haciendo bien- Fionna se sintió animada por las palabras del chico- pero de todos modos hay que avistarles esto.

Fionna tomo su celular y marco el número 555-987-932, que era el número de Marcy, después de 3 tonos, contestaron.

-Hola Fi, ¿Qué paso?- la voz de Marcy era diferente más dulce, era una de las pocas veces en sus años de amistad que Marcy hablaba así, ella sabía que algo le pasaba a su amiga, tal vez el amor toco a su puerta.

-Marcy te tengo que decir algo a ti y a Finn, Ponme en altavoz- a Marceline se le hizo entraño, algo no andaba bien como para que Fionna le pidiera eso, pero le hizo caso, rápidamente aplasto una tecla de su celular la cual marcaba el altavoz.

-Fionna ya estás en altavoz, ¿dime que es tan importante como para que este en altavoz?-Cuando Marceline hizo esa pregunta su voz se tenso, al igual que todos los que la escucharon.

-Creo que esto no es tan fácil de decir pero bueno tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible-Silencio incomodo- umm los metí en un problemón, en ese problemón dije que ustedes eran novios, yo lo siento mucho- Marceline y Finn se quedaron con cara de WTF.

Después del súper silencio incomodo, alguien lo tuvo que eliminar, y ese alguien fue Marceline. Ella estaba enojadísima, se notaba por el rojo de su cara, Marcy tenia esa maña que cuando se enojaba se ponía roja como la misma sangre.

-¿QUE HICISTE QUE?-Fionna si se esperaba esa reacción, claro Finn y Marshall se sobre exaltaron- ¿Bueno porque lo hiciste?-El tono de Marceline cambio drásticamente.

-Marcy lo hice por ti- Marceline se quedo con cara de WTF, ¿Por mi decía, si claro por mí, pero que tiene que ver Finn en todo esto?

-¿Por mi? A que te refieres explícate mejor, antes de que vaya a donde estas y te golpee- Fionna soltó una pequeña risita, conocía a su amiga, que ya sabía que diría eso.

-Bueno te lo explicare mejor, ¿Te acuerdas de el idiota Ash?-Marceline se molesto al escuchar ese nombre, hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba el nombre de ese idiota, no le deseaba el mal pero ojala lo hubieran escogido para los juegos del hambre.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese idiota en esto?, no me digas que apareció, por favor dime que no- Finn se quedo preocupado ¿quién era ese tal Ash?

-Siento interrumpir, pero ¿quién rayos es Ash?, bueno es que no entiendo muy bien su tema de conversación-Fionna y Marceline se tensaron al escuchar esas palabras ¿qué le iban a decir? Oh solo es el ex-novio de Marcy pero no es nada, obviamente no le dirían eso, ¿pero que más le podían decir?.

-Umm Finn es mi ex-novio, claro es un idiota que jugó con mis sentimientos por eso lo deje, pero sigue obsesionado conmigo Arg lo odio-Ahora Finn estaba decido a matar a ese tal Ash, como se atreve a jugar con los sentimientos de Marceline.

-Oh que te hizo ese inepto, dime yo lo golpeo-Todos soltaron una carcajada pensaban que todo era un juego, pero clara mente para Finn esto no era un juego, haría que Ash le pidiera perdón de rodillas a su querida Marcy.

-Hahaha bueno ya chicos, le dije eso a Ash para que te dejara en paz Marcy, siento mucho si cause problemas, pero creo que por lo menos por ahora tienen que actuar como pareja ya que Ash está en el mismo centro comerciar que nosotros- Finn y Marceline se tensaron, ellos pesaban que todo era broma, hasta el tono de voz que utilizo Fionna, eso demostraba que no era una broma todo lo que acababa de decir.

Después de esas palabras Fionna colgó, quería que los dos pensaran claramente las cosas, si decidían seguir con esa farsa o no, después de varios minutos de pensarlo Finn estaba decidido a ayudar a Marceline. Finn decidió terminar con el silencio que los inundaba, así que empezó a hablar.

Bueno si esto es así, claro que te ayudare Marceline, ya somos novios por un día- a Marceline se le hizo tierno.

-Oww eres tan tierno Finn, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, obviamente la aceptare, pero no te emociones, y los besos serán sin lengua- a Finn le dio mucho asco, ya que a pesar de tener 16 años nunca había dado su primer beso.

-Qué asco, Obvio no de lengua no-Marceline se soltó riendo, claro ella igual no había dado su primer beso, pero lógicamente no se lo iba a demostrar a Finn.

-Bueno novio por un día, ¿qué tal si salimos a pasear, y de paso si vemos a Ash lo podemos golpear que dices?- Finn dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro novia nueva, vamos a pasearnos- Finn tomo de la mano a Marceline la cual se sonrojo y entraron al centro comercial.

-Este es el comienzo de algo nuevo-Dijo Marceline en su mente.

* * *

_**Chanchanchan Bueno me disculpo por no haber subido este capítulo es que la escuela me come viva D:, en estas 3 semanas en química ya llevo como la mitad de mi libreta de 200 hojas, UFF espero y me vaya mejor con el paso del tiempo.**_

_**Bueno también quería saber si quieren que agregara más personajes a la historia.**_

_**Los amo gracias por sus **_**Reviews**_**, espero actualizar pronto. **_

_**PD: deséenme suerte para mi examen parcial de Química :3**_


	4. Otro grande problema

**Hola Sexys, aquí el capítulo 4 de este fanfic un poco loco :3, Gracias por los reviews me motivan a seguir este fanfic, bueno no pude actualizar porque la escuela me tiene presa D: estúpida & sensual escuela xD. Bueno menos charla & mas FANFIC.**

Adventure Time no me pertenece por desgracia.

* * *

Finn me tomo la mano y entramos al centro comercial. Entramos del lado izquierdo se encuentra el famoso café Starbucks junto a las escaleras, al fondo estaba diversia, y una que otra tienda desconocida. Del lado derecho esta una tienda de paletas, su nombre está en francés así que no supe lo que significaba.

Avanzamos lentamente hasta diversia, compramos una tarjeta con 200 puntos, nuestros 200 puntos se acabaron entre varios juegos, entre ellos está el golpea topos es adictivo de verdad, otro de los juegos fue la máquina de baile en la que Finn me gano, bueno era lógico el tenia más experiencia en esa máquina, todos los sábados se venía con Marshall a jugarla, luego de el baile jugamos el mata zombies 300 mi juego favorito, Por lógica yo gane en este juego, con 3000 puntos a 1000 de Finn, el recibió una paliza de mi parte. Ahora me queda claro estoy muy preparada para el apocalipsis zombie.

Me siento bien cuando estoy con Finn, siento como si él y yo estuviéramos destinados a encontrarnos, no sé porque pero es la primera vez que me siento con alguien así.

* * *

Los dos se fueron caminado agarrados de la mano hasta Liverpool, entraron y estos vieron un montón de frascos de diversos tamaños, forma y hasta olor, ellos se encontraban en la sección de perfumes, a Marceline le dolió la cabeza, ella no era de ponerse perfume, mucho menos olerlo, esos olores se le hacían desagradable, a excepción de uno que otro que si le gustaba.

Pasaron la sección de perfumes y llegaron a la de los libros, ellos eran amantes de la lectura rápidamente fueron a ver los libros para ver cual les llamaba la atención.

Marceline tomo un libro que le llamo mucho la atención se llama Hush Hush, no sabía si es por su portada, por el tipo de letra, por los colores, pero algo le decía que lo comprara.

Mientras Finn estaba con la saga de Percy Jackson, le habían recomendado los libros, la portada para él era genial, tal vez y el libro este tan bueno como su portada. Finn se fijo en el libro de su "novia" le gustaba como se escuchaba eso, el libro de Marceline era algo tétrico pero tenía algo que llamaba mucho la atención, tal vez no era el tipo de libro de Finn pero como dicen no hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada.

-Y bien novia, porque elegiste ese libro tan tétrico e interesante?- Marceline se le quedo viendo ni ella se sabia esa respuesta.

-No se novio me llamo la atención, fue por instinto.- Los dos se quedaron pensativos.

-¿Y tu Finn que libro escogiste? –Finn le enseño el libro, su portada era genial.

-¿Percy Jackson y el ladrón del Rayo? Se me hace interesante, ¿Por qué lo elegiste?-Marceline se le quedo viendo a Finn.

-Bueno me lo recomendaron, Se me hace genial, así que por eso lo comprare-Finn le sonrió a Marceline.

-¿Bueno quieres ya comprarlos, o quieres ir a otra parte?- Finn se quedo pensativo- Ya vamos a comprarlos.

Dicho esto se fueron a comprar sus libros. Después de pagar sus libros, los dos de quedaron en un silencio incomodo, ahora que iban a hacer. Pasaron varios minutos esperando que el otro hablara hasta que Finn decidió hablar, claro si él no lo hacía seguirían con su silencio.

-¿Oye linda ya te quieres ir? O te quieres quedar a ver más cosas- Marceline se quedo pensado, mientras tanto Finn esperaba que le dijera que se fueran simplemente ya estaba harto de estar en una sola tienda-

-Creo que mejor vámonos, ya me aburrí de estar mucho tiempo aquí-Finn le sonrió a Marceline, que bueno que decidió eso.

-¿Y dime a donde quieres ir?-Finn le sonrió a Marceline y esta se sonrojo, cuando quería Finn podía llegar a ser un caballero.

-Sorpréndeme- Fue lo único que dijo nuestra querida Marceline mientras tanto Finn tuvo una mueca de satisfacción, ya sabía a dónde llevar a "su chica".

-Bueno si tu lo deseas-Finn le tomo la mano a Marceline y la jalo por todo el centro comercial. Hasta que llegaron al famosísimo café Starbucks, el lugar preferido de Marceline para comprar café.

* * *

El lugar del café era pequeño, tenía unas mesas para sentarte si deseabas tomártelo ahí. Por lo regular Marceline y Fionna llegaban, se sentaban y esperaban a que su amigo Gumball (el prometido de Bonnibel) quien era el mesero, les trajera su orden.

-Bueno te traje aquí porque amo este café- Marceline se quedo asombrada, ¿que otras cosas tendría en común con Finn?.

-¿Enserio amas a este café?, Bueno porque yo igual lo amo- Finn se quedo asombrado era genial que tuvieran tantas cosas en común.

Gumball se acerco lentamente hasta los clientes en este caso Finn y Marcy. Les dio las cartas y se retiro, después de varios minutos regreso esperando el pedido.

-¿Y bien que desean?-Gumball estaba con la pluma en mano.

-Un Java Chip- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Uno o dos?- Pregunto Gumball.

-Dos por favor- respondió Finn después de salir de su trance, ¿era el destino o qué?, nunca antes con alguien había tenido tanto en común, ni con su mejor amigo Marshall.

Gumball se retiro hacia la cocina esperando los pedidos, era extraño ver a Marceline sin Fionna, pero era más extraño verla con un chico. Marcy no era el tipo de chicas desesperadas por encontrar novio, al contrario ella está enamorada de la libertad. Le entregaron los pedidos y se fue a la mesa de su amiga y del chico misterioso.

-Aquí esta su pedido, espero y sea de su agrado, si desean algo mas llámenme- Gumball estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho la voz de su amiga.

-HAHAHAHA, porque tantas formalidades, somos amigos recuerdas-Los ojos esmeraldas de la chica tuvieron un brillo que significaba algo malo para el mesero - Y dime amigo cómo va el compromiso entre Bonnibel y tú? –Gumball se puso rojo, el amaba mucho a Bonnibel desde que la conoció supo que era para él.

-Pues todo va bien, gracias por preguntar- el chico seguía rojo- Y tu dime querida Marcy ¿quién es el chico que te acompaña?-Marcy sudo frio, Maldito Gumball se las iba a pagar.

-Pues yo soy el novio de Marceline, mucho gusto soy Finn- Le iba a dar la mano al chico cuando recibió un golpe en la mejilla izquierda. Finn se quedo mudo, no podía ser, porque justamente se la tenía que encontrar ahora.

-¿Así que esta es tu nueva novia no?-La chica de cabello naranja, tez tostada y ojos color ámbar se le quedo viendo a Marceline.

-Si soy su novia ¿ y tú eres?- Marcy vio a los ojos de la chica de cabello naranja.

-Fácil yo soy Flama, la ex novia de Finn.

Marceline se quedo estupefacta, su querido Finn le tenia que dar muchas explicaciones.

* * *

**TAN TAN TAN TAN. **Flama hizo su aparición, Bueno termine el capitulo Yei~~. Son las 4 a.m ando como zombie pero me dije tengo que terminarlo. Los amo :3.


	5. ¿Esto es amor?

**Hola sexys :3, ¿Qué tal su vida? Pues yo tengo MUCHOS exámenes:c, asdsadsadsdsad Bueno pues yo soy 132 na no se crean, el voto es libre & secreto otro comentario incoherente de su escritora loca :3. Bueno menos platica & mas FANFIC.**

**Adventure Time no me pertenece, Si fuera mio la dulce princesa estaría muerta & Marceline con Finn xD.**

* * *

-¿Así que esta es tu ex-novia? ¿Por qué no me lo comentaste?- Los ojos esmeralda de Marceline se hicieron rojos de la furia.

-D-Déjame explicarte Marcy- La voz de Finn temblaba del miedo, pues a pesar de que no había pasado muy tiempo con Marceline era como si ya la conociera y ese cambio tan drástico de sus ojos era síntoma de que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

-NO ME EXPLIQUES NADA, bye contigo- Marceline se dio la media vuelta y se fue rumbo a las tiendas.

Finn se quedo pasmado ¿Qué haría para reconciliarse con su querida Marcy?. Algo le llamo la atención era el sobre cargado color naranja en el cabello de Flama, le dirijo una mirada con odio y recordó el famoso dicho, si las miradas fueran puñales ella ya ¡Estaría MUERTA!. Este la ignoro y se fue directamente a buscar a Marceline.

* * *

Mientras tanto Marshall y Fionna se encontraban en el cine a punto de comprar sus dos entradas.

De repente unos brazos delgados abrazaron a Marshall, este y Fionna voltearon a ver quién era la dueña de esos brazos, Marshall se sintió feliz al ver a la chica y Fionna bueno digamos que la quería matar.

La chica era castaña, ojos grises pestañas largas, su tez era morena clara, el cuerpo de esta chica era similar al de Fionna solo que el de la chica no era tan curvilíneo que el de la pelirrubia.

-Hola Marsh ¿me extrañaste?- Dijo la extraña chica.

-Claro Becca, hace tiempo que no nos vemos-Marshall le guiño el ojo.

-I know it, bueno y ¿quién es ella?-Dijo señalando a Fionna.

-Ella es Fionna-este ve a la pelirrubia- Fionna ella es Becca, mi mejor amiga

-Exacto soy su mejor amiga-Fionna tenía una mueca de amabilidad, esperaba y la tal Becca solo quisiera a Marshall como amigo.

-Hola Becca, pues yo también soy amiga de Marshall-este último mencionado puso una mueca de tristeza, no quería que Fionna lo viera como un amigo, a pesar de no haber pasado mucho tiempo con Fi, ya se había encariñado con ella.

-Oh genial las amigas de mi Marsh, son mis amigas-Fionna ahora paso se su mueca de amabilidad a una mueca de odio, su Marsh ok tendrá problemas si le sigue diciendo su Marsh.

Luego de pasar un rato platicando Marshall y Becca, llego un chico de tez tostada, ojos color ámbar y cabello naranja tirándole a pelirrojo, se paró a lado de la Pelicastaña. A Fionna se le paro el corazón porque justamente se encontraba con el después de tener una no muy agradable despedida.

-Hola Flann- Becca le dio un beso y este se sonrojo.

-Hola Hermosa-Flann abrazo a Becca.

-COF COF, estamos aquí por si no sabían-Marshall hizo una mueca de asco.

Flann volteo a ver a todos cuando se topo con una mirada Azulada y un cabello rubio, inmediatamente supo quién era.

-wow Fionna hace tiempo sin vernos- Fionna sintió como los brazos cálidos de Flann recorrían su espalda hasta abrazarla completamente.

Marshall se sintió celoso y no trato de ocultarlo, nadie abrazaba a Fionna mas que él, Volteo a ver a Becca que estaba roja del coraje, claro a quien le gustaría ver que su novio este abrazado con otra chica.

-Flann, Fionna, se conocían de alguna parte-Dijo una vos muy celosa.

-¿Que si nos conocemos? Claro que nos conocemos, Fionna es mi Ex–novia-los ojos de Marshall se hicieron sombríos.

-Oh eran novios ¿que coincidencia no? Ya que Becca y yo también fuimos novios- los ojos del pelinegro mostraban satisfacción al ver la cara de esos dos chicos en shock por lo que había dicho ahora si Fionna y Flann se la habían pagado.

Todos se habían quedado callados, incluso el pelinegro que se dio cuenta de la gran metida de pata que dio, ahora en los ojos de Fionna se veía algo como decepción, y este sentimiento fue causado por el mismo.

-Oh bueno ire al baño, mucho gusto el verlos hasta luego-Fionna se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia los baños con lágrimas en los ojos, los demás se le quedaron viendo hasta que Marshall la siguió.

Fionna sentía que en algún momento sus piernas no aguantarían su peso y caería, pero le daba igual si eso pasaba, lo que ahora le importaba era estar lo más lejos posible de Marshall, ¿Cómo le pudo hacer eso? Y todavía el cinismo de decirlo con ese sentimiento de ganador en su vos.

Fionna decidió no llegar hasta el baño y se salió hasta la banqueta donde hace poco estuvo con su Marshall como ella le decía hasta hace unos minutos, ahora para ella era un chico extraño.

Luego de varios minutos Marshall llego con Fionna, la veía sola, destruida, como una niña perdida, llorando desconsoladamente, algo que el provoco y por eso mismo se odiaba. Marshall no dudo nada se sentó en la banqueta y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas ¿que mas podía hacer?, solo abrazarla para que sintiera que lo sentía y de paso para que sintiera que solo la quería a ella.

Fionna sintió los brazos de Marshall pero en lugar de quitarlo de enzima como lo hacía con los otros chicos, esta solo se dejo caer en sus brazos, había algo en ellos que hacía que se sintiera protegida, algo que muchos lo hacían llamar como "amor". Era la primera vez que ella estaba enamorada, pensaba que Flann era el amor de su vida, cuando en realidad este no le llegaba ni a los talones a su querido Marshall.

Todo era un cálido silencio, no el típico silencio incomodo, este era un silencio lindo, uno en el que se podía apreciar el latido de sus corazones que iban rítmicamente, uno respondiéndole al otro. Hasta que ese silencio se termino con la vos de alguien.

-Fi, hermosa, perdón por haber hecho llorar, los celos me segaron, perdóname-la vos del chico se iba quebrando hasta que no pudo más y lloro, se sentía como una basura.

Fionna se quedo callada, no sabía que responderle, además estaba muy ocupada desahogándose como para responderle.

Marshall se sintió mal, que podía hacer para que su Fi, lo perdonara, tomo la barbilla de Fionna, y la fue acercando para darle un dulce beso, la cara de Fionna estaba completamente roja, no sabía si responderle el beso o darle una cachetada.

* * *

**HOLA hermosos al fin termine este capítulo Yei~ espero & les haya gustado, le puse mucho empeño asdasdasdasda, bueno como verán tenía pensado un capitulo TOLAMENTE DIFERENTE a este, pero bueno que se hace. A veces se me hace muy cursi lo que escribo adsadasdas, & eso que soy anti-cursilerias que me pasa verdad xD.**

**PD: Ya tenemos Fiolee 3.**

**PD2: Nos vemos tal vez la próxima semana :3.**

**PD3: Soy un asco para los nombres lose xD.**


	6. ¿Amor, Donde?

**Hola sexys. PERDON por no actualizar D:. Estuve en semana de exámenes & pues el álgebra esta fácil claro si pones atención algo** **que no se me da xD. Bueno menos charla & mas FIC :3.**

**Adventure Time no me pertenece :c.**

* * *

No sabía si responderle el beso o darle una cachetada, estaba algo desesperada que podía hacer, si le aceptaba el beso seria como si lo perdonara. Y si le daba la cachetada se sentiría mal.

Se escucho un golpe seco, la mejilla de Marshall estaba roja, ese fue un muy buen golpe, ya que hasta la forma de la mano.

-Crees que puedes llegar aquí, abrazarme y besarme-¿Qué MIERDA PASA POR TU CABEZA?- Los ojos de Fionna dejaron de ser azules para ser rojos, Marshall ya sabía porque ella y Marceline eran amigas.

-Yo lo siento pero me deje llevar por mi instinto-Esas palabras hicieron enojar mas a Fionna.

-¿TU INSTINTO? ¿Osea que así eres con todas?-Se escucho otro golpe seco, fue otra cachetada, bueno ahora Marshall al menos tenía el mismo color de los dos lados, Fionna se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-No Fionna eso no eta lo que quería decir, Espérame.

Marshall corrió hasta Fionna, este no sabia que hacer, prácticamente había un bloque de hielo entre los dos, aunque este era experto en derretir ese hielo. Fionna sintió su presencia la ponía nerviosa demasiado nerviosa, pero claro ella iba a aparentar lo contrario.

Después de varios minutos caminando los dos en silencio y sin rumbo, Marshall decidió dar el primer paso, este le tomo la mano, esperando como reacción una cara desconcertada lo cual si consiguió. Este se puso rojo y le iba a responder cuando sintió un apretón de manos, Fionna estaba mucho mas roja que el, le dio ternura que estuviera roja.

-Fionna, oye perdón por todo, enserio lo siento mu…-No pudo terminar la frase ya que unos labios lo estaban besando, el solo correspondió el beso.

Ese momento era el mas romántico para ellos, aunque estaban delante de un perro haciendo de sus necesidades básicas, para ellos era el mejor beso de su vida. Estos tortolos se separaron rojos y agitados por la falta de aire. Marshall vio con ojos picaros a Fionna y esta solo se sonrojo más.

-Así que me besaste ¿No que te desagradaba esa idea?-Marshall la tomo de la cintura y la acerco hacia su pecho.

-Nunca dije que me desagradaba, solo que no me gusto que me besaras para que te perdonara, aparte pensé que besabas feo- Esta solo soltó una risa y el solo soltó un bufido.

-Beso mejor que tu Hermosa-La acerco cada vez más a su cuerpo.

-¿Así? Pruébamelo Guapo- Esta le guiño el ojo.

Marshall decidido a probárselo le tomo el rostro y la beso, el beso se hacia apasionado cada vez mas y una que otra lengua se asomaba de sus labios.

* * *

Marceline iba caminando por el centro comercial, era extraño que ella estuviera celosa, de hecho ella nunca había estado celosa, ni con Ash.

Marceline iba distraída pensando en todo lo que había pasado, es increíble como en un día su vida cambio mucho. Sintió como una mano se apoderaba de la suya, volteo a ver de quien era esa mano y para colmo era Ash.

El no había cambiado en nada el mismo color blanco del cabello, sus ojos negros, su larga y picuda nariz hacia que se viera diferente a los demás, muy diferente.

-Hola preciosura, sigues igual de hermosa- Marceline solo puso cara de desagrado.

-Hola Ash, veo que no cambiaste en nada por desgracia- Ash solo rio, claro que mas podía hacer.

-Dime hermosa y tu novio, no debería estar cuidándote, una preciosura como tu se la podrían robar- este le giño el ojo y Marceline lo ignoro.

-Aquí estoy Ash, fui a comprarle un café a mi bella dama- Finn se acerco a Marceline la tomo de la cintura y le dio su café.

-Gracias Finn-Marceline puso una sonrisa fingida, claro Finn se dio cuenta de que era fingida, pero Ash pensó que era real.

-Asi que este es tu novio- Ash soltó un suspiro sonoro-

-Creo que te-Finn no dejo seguir hablando a Marceline ya que este la interrumpió.

-Si soy su NOVIO-haciendo énfasis en la última frase-¿Por qué algún problema?-Era obvio que estaba enojado pero ¿Por qué? Incluso obtuvo una mirada extraña de Marcy.

-No, no hay ningún problema, solo que pensé que serias más Impresionante- Ash y Finn se miraron desafiantes.

-Yo también pensé que el Ex-novio de mi novia era más guapo, alto, inteligente, por lo visto ya sé porque te dejo- Ash puso una mueca de indignación y Marcy solo soltó una carcajada, era obvio que Finn había ganado.

-Umm me la aplicaste, eres bueno pero no por eso pienses que ganaste-Hizo una pausa corta- Hasta luego my lady, sabes que contaras conmigo siempre-Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Marcy, lo que ocasiono una punzada de celos al joven rubio- Si ya adiós Ash, un gusto el conocerte-dicho esto jalo a Marceline y se la llevo hasta el otro extremo del centro comercial.

Llegaron al otro extremo del centro comercian ambos agitados de tanto correr, tenían sus caras rojas y sus respiraciones agitadas, después de varios minutos tomando mucho aire los dos se voltearon a ver, algo incómodos por el berrinche de Marcy, aunque claro como Finn era un caballero iba a recuperar a su princesa pase lo que pase.

-Bueno Marcy perdón por no decirte sobre Flama, es que simplemente ella ya no me interesa y pues se me hace algo estúpido comentarle a la chica que me gusta quien es mi ex-novia-Marcy hizo una mueca de sorpresa y Finn no se dio cuenta de las palabras que utilizo, le acababa de decir a Marcy que le gustaba, ¿Qué más le podía pasar en ese día?.

-¿Así que yo te gusto?-Puso una cara picara la pelinegra-veamos que tanto te gusto-Se acerco tanto a Finn que podía sentir su respiración agitada y podía apreciar que tenía un tono más rojo de lo común en su cara.

-Pues si Marcy me gustas, perdón por ser un idiota, eres la mejor chica que he conocido en mis 15 años, y quiero decirte algo Marcy ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Marcy se puso rojísima ese chico la iba a matar con tanta dulzura.

-Pero por supuesto-Esta se lanzo enzima de Finn y este solo la cacho, era un momento tan romántico, tan lindo, era el momento más especial de su vida, simplemente eran 2 adolescentes correspondiéndose su amor. Todo era perfecto nada podía arruinar ese momento, pero claro no hay que hablar, porque cuando menos te lo esperes, pueden arruinar tu momento más feliz.

Finn y Maceline estaban abrazados, pero no adentro del centro comercial, no querían ser como esas parejas empalagosas que aparecían todos los días en el centro comercial, ellos se fueron agarrados de la mano al estacionamiento a tener más privacidad, porque aparte de Fionna, Marshall y ellos el estacionamiento estaba desierto, porque claro quien quisiera estar en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial, cuando puedes estar gastando dinero.

Todo era perfecto, ellos solos, como novios, agarrados de sus manos, como la pareja que Marcy siempre quiso y que nunca tubo, con Ash era todo diferente, era como si nada mas fueran amigos, no se agarraban de las manos, no hacían nada romántico, ¿Quién podría decir que el estacionamiento era un lugar muy romántico?.

-¿Bueno y que quieres hacer?- Marcy vio directamente a los ojos de Finn.

-Pues no sé, mi relación con flama era extraña, nos tratábamos como amigos- Ellos se sintieron incómodos pues hablar de sus ex, no era nada romántico.

-Pues yo si se- Marceline se fue acercando lentamente hasta Finn, este solo sudaba frio.

-¿Que vas a hacer? Y ¿Por qué te acercas tanto?-Finn se ponía cada vez más nervioso y rojo.

-Esto- Se acerco y le empezó a hacer cosquillas, Finn era muy cosquilludo y se la pasaba retorciéndose. Todo era perfecto, era especial como se reían juntos, pero llego una sombra a lado de ellos, era grande, los dos se separaron para ver quién era o porque se paraba enfrente de ellos, Marceline vio la figura y se sorprendió, ahora si su momento estaría arruinado.

* * *

**Al fin termine este capítulo asdsadsadas, la inspiración iba & venia, en mi parecer, no me gusto mucho, lo bueno chicos es que Salí muy bien en mis calificaciones, así que no me quitaran la computadora :D.**

**Bueno cambiando de tema, alguien que se ofrezca de voluntario para administrar una página de Marceline en FB? :D. Ayúdenme :D**

**Otra cosa, bueno tenía pensado hacer un fic como con 10 o 15 capítulos dependiendo, PERO no sé si quieren leer todos esos capítulos así que ustedes ayúdenme a decidir si lo hago de 10 a 15 capítulos, o si le agrego solo 2 más para acabarlo :D.**

**Bueno espero verlos las próxima semana :D.**


	7. Mi vida dio un giro de 360º

**Hola sexys ¿Cómo están? Por cierto ****Finnceline 111 le atinaste a la persona misteriosa Wow Aplausos. Por cierto con este capítulo ya acabamos el fic :c. **

**Adventure Time no me pertenece por desgracia.**

* * *

-Marceline hija ¿qué haces con ese vago aquí en el estacionamiento?-Finn se puso tieso, ese señor de traje era su suegro.

-Hay papa no es un vago como tú le dices, el es Finn MI NOVIO- Esta solo acentuó las dos últimas palabras poniendo a su querido novio más nervioso y tieso de lo que estaba hace unos momentos.

-Así que mi querida hija tiene novio y es ese niño que tengo enfrente, creo que lo te examinare para ver si eres digno para mi hija- dicho eso el papa de Marceline se acerco a Finn y lo examino detalladamente, El pelirrubio hizo lo mismo que su suegro lo examino, era alto, tez tan blanca como la de su querida Marcy, su cabello era negro parecido al de su hija, solo que este contaba con canas, los ojos de este señor eran grises, tenia cierto parecido con su novia, aunque claro su novia era más hermosa.

-Si señor soy el novio de su hermosa hija-Marcy se sonrojo por la palabra hermosa- Un gusto soy Finn-El señor arrugo las comisuras de sus labios y su frente, Finn trago duro, si sus cálculos eran correctos todo indicaba que no sería bien recibido por su suegro.

-Bienvenido a la familia- Este tomo a Finn y lo abrazo con fuerza- Soy Hunson Abadeer es un placer Finn, solo una pequeña cosa, si haces llorar a mi hija, yo personalmente te romperé la cara- La reacción del señor Hunson ante la llegada de él a su familia no era la esperada, el pelirrubio esperaba que le partiera la cara en cualquier momento pero claro aun así con la cara golpeada no dejaría de amar a Marcy.

-No se preocupe señor Hunson su hermosa hija está en buenas manos- Finn le guiño el ojo a su querida Marceline y esta le devolvió una sonrisa encantadora.

-Bueno chicos cambiando de tema, hija ve a buscar a Fionna, recuerda que nos ofrecimos a llevarla a su casa, lo más seguro es que Cake ya está preocupada.

-Ok papa iremos a buscarla-Dicho esto Marceline tomo a Finn y lo jalo hasta la entrada del centro comercial.

* * *

Fionna y Marshall estaban como una pareja normal, derramaban miel por todas las partes a donde iban, todo lo contrario a la otra joven pareja, ellos eran mas románticos, algo que desespera a muchas personas, incluyendo a sus amigos.

Iban a Sanborns a pasearse, iban como la típica pareja en un centro comercial, agarrados de la mano muy acaramelados, todo era tranquilo cuando a Fionna le empezó a timbrar el celular, era su amiga Marceline, le tenía que contar TODO lo que le paso con su Marshy, le pidió disculpas al pelinegro y contesto.

-Hola, Marcy ¿Qué paso? – El tono de voz de la pelirrubia era un poco desesperado pues, esperaba una respuesta rápida para poder seguir con su Marshy.

-Hola Fi, pues solo paso para decirte que, Mi papa ya está aquí por nosotras y ya sabes cómo es tu querida hermana Cake, lo más seguro es que ya está preocupada porque no llegas a tu casa- el tono de Marceline era neutral- te espero en la puerta principal, no tardes mi padre ya esta desesperado- terminando de decir esa palabra Marceline colgó.

-¿Qué paso Fi, que quería Marceline?- Dijo Marshall algo dudoso, pues pudo escuchar el tono neutral con el que hablo Marceline, con tampoco tiempo que la conocía ya sabía que algo raro estaba pasando- Si es porque Finn metió la pata yo lo golpeo- Marshall empezó a golpearse los puños.

-No te preocupes lindo no es nada de eso, solo que ya es hora de que me vaya, lo más seguro es que mi hermana Cake ya este preocupada por mí, vamos a la puerta solo me están esperando a mi- El tono de voz de Fionna era triste, ya que esta quería pasar más tiempo con su Marshy.

Los dos se fueron directos a la puerta, los dos estaban tristes, ya que para unos jóvenes enamorados todo el tiempo del mundo no es suficiente para demostrar su inmenso amor. Antes de llegar a la puerta Marshall jalo a Fionna y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, Fionna solo se puso roja.

-Fionna, no nos hemos separado y ya te extraño-Fionna puso una cara de ternura, Marshall no era de esos tipos súper románticos, pero esos detalles eran los que derretían a Fionna.

-Marshy pero no nos vamos a separar para siempre, nos veremos cada vez que podamos-Esta solo le dirigió una mueca de ternura, al pelinegro que estaba enfrente de ella- aparte no podría vivir sin verte, eres el mejor chico que he conocido- Marshall se puso rojo, Fionna no lo podía creer, era la primera vez en todo ese día que pasaron que lo ve rojo y eso que Fionna intentaba ponerlo rojo con comentarios un poco subidos de tono.

-Está bien hermosa, solo porque creo en ti, pero antes de que te vayas ¿Cómo piensas contactarme cuando ni siquiera me has dado tu número telefónico o de perdida tu red social?-Ahora Fionna fue la roja, ella inspirándose y buscando en lo más recóndito de su cerebro las palabras más adecuadas para que su querido "Marshy" le saliera con eso.

-Bueno anótalo rápido, ya que mi numero es confidencial y no se lo doy a cualquier fulano- Marshall solo se rio y saco su teléfono- 033-123-465-89, ya esta y no repito-la rubia le guiño el ojo y pelinegro sonrió.

-Entonces tu anota el mío fulana, y yo tampoco repito-Fionna saco su teléfono galaxy Ace y escribió el numero 033-567-897-03, con el nombre de Marshy lindo.

Después de esos momentos de amor, risa, y nostalgia se encaminaron hacia la puerta donde vieron la sombra de sus queridos amigos que hacían exactamente lo mismo que ellos, intercambiar sus números telefónicos. Todo fue tan rápido que cuando menos se lo esperaron ya estaban en el carro del señor Hunson para la casa de Fionna. Todo era normal en el transcurso para la casa de Fionna, en ese camino, Marceline recibió un mensaje de Finn que decía.

-Ya te extraño mucho hermosa, ¿Cuándo nos veremos de nuevo?, espero tu mensaje si no me cortare las venas con galleras oreo D:- Marcy puso una mueca de ternura y a la vez de que carajos.

-Hahaha torpe yo también te extraño mucho mucho, espero vernos pronto y no te cortes las venas con galleras, mejor con nutella- Esta solo envió el mensaje y vio para la ventana, ella sabía que algo iba a pasar hoy, ¿Quién diría que en un día, su vida dio un giro de 360º en un día?, y quien sabe cómo le irían en los demás, pero como quien dice, hay que ver en el presente, no en el pasado, pero tampoco en el futuro.

* * *

**Sexys, se creyeron que era el ultimo capitulo, osea obvio no, todavía falta mucho FIOLEE & FINNCELINE en mi imaginación. **

**Por otro lado: Les deje mi Facebook en mi perfil, para los que tuvieran dudas con el fic me agreguen & me pregunten por ahí, se me hace mas cómodo.**

**Oh & respecto a cuando subo los capítulos, pues los subo cada martes, por ejemplo ahora es miércoles pero como ya tenía el capitulo no me esperara otra semana para subirlo así que hoy fue la excepción, pero siempre los subo el martes.**

**Bueno & si no subí el capitulo fue por falta de Inspiración & por una mordedura de viuda negra, estúpidas arañas. **

**Hasta el próximo martes :D**


	8. El principio del fin

**Hola sexys :D, hoy no hablare mucho así que. QUE EMPIEZE EL FIC :D. **

**Adventure Time no me pertenece por desgracia.**

* * *

**El tiempo hace y deshace lo que logra hacer.**

Habían pasado 3 años, 3 años junto al amor de mi vida, 3 años que fueron hermosos, tres años que no me esperaba que fueran así, tres años que nunca olvidare.

Era una mañana fría de diciembre era exactamente el 24 de diciembre, Marceline estaba tirada en su cama tapada hasta la cabeza con su cobertor de lana un regalo de su novio Finn, ya habían pasado 3 años, ahora Marceline no era la chica que conocían de 15 años, no ahora era toda una mujer, ya tenía 18 años, en otras palabras ya era mayor de edad, quien diría que los años se pasan tan rápido.

Marceline se levanto despacio de su cama, no quería sentir el piso frio en sus pies, pero como las cosas pasan tarde o temprano es mejor acostumbrarse, esta se levanto y se estiro.

-Umm hoy será un día muy agotador, tengo que ir a comprarle el regalo a Finn y aparte hacer la cena, QUE FASTIDO-La pelinegra tenía unas ojeras, era notable que no había dormido en la noche por pensar que le podía regalar a su amando Finn y aparte que podría hacer de comida-Como desearía poder regresar a la cama pero no puedo ya que tengo el día ajustado-esta se dirigió directamente hacia su ducha.

Cuando salió de la ducha Marceline se fue directamente a su closet, busco desesperadamente una blusa azul con su chaleco gris, su característico vaquero azul claro, se puso sus tenis converse de mezclilla y su bolsa gris que hacia juego con su chaleco, Ya vestida paso a peinarse una coleta.

Salió de su habitación por el pasillo, vio a lo lejos una puerta color azul medio abierta, esta era la habitación de Fionna, se asomo y se llevo una sorpresa al ver a Fionna con Marshall acurrucados en la cama, ellos eran muy cariñosos, en cambio Ella y Finn eran TODO lo contario, pues a pesar de tener 3 años de noviazgo no se habían dado ni un beso en la boca, ellos no eran de esas parejas que les importaban demostrar sus sentimientos con caricias.

Marceline solo cerró la puerta, siguió recorriendo el pasillo hasta encontrar la entrada, esta salió y saco su mustang rojo cereza y fue rumbo hacia la tienda departamental Liverpool.

Estaciono su auto en la planta baja, la pelinegra se subió en el elevador y presiono el boto que decía "segunda planta", espero con paciencia, mientras esperaba estaba la canción "She will be loved de Maroon 5", la empezó a cantar hasta que al fin se abrieron las puertas.

Marceline estaba perdida ¿Qué rayos le iba regalar a su novio?, paso por la sección de caballeros y no había nada que le gustara para Finn, fue a la sección de perfumería y le compro el perfume Calvin Klein que es el que usa Finn que por cierto le encanta a Marceline, siguió pasando por las secciones hasta que llego a la sección de joyería, ahí el compro un reloj rolex, por último se regreso a la sección de caballeros y tomo una bufanda azul con blanca, los colores favoritos de Finn.

Ahora era el turno de Marceline para elegir lo que se iba a poner esa noche, fue a la sección de vestidos, La pelinegra se acerco a la caja y llamo la atención de una señorita que correspondía por el nombre de Nora.

-Si señorita que puedo hacer por usted-dijo con un tono muy amable la chica llamada Nora, Marceline se fijo muy bien como era, tez morena clara, cabello castaño con rayos rubios, unos ojos penetrantes verdes.

-Bueno quería ver si me podía enseñar vestidos talla M, como para una noche especial con mi novio-Nora puso una cara pensativa.

-Pues tengo muchos vestidos pase por aquí para enseñárselos-señalo un pasillo lleno de vestidos de diversos tamaños, colores y cortes- ¿Cómo que color le gustaría su vestido?-le lanzo una mirada en espera de una respuesta.

-Pues puede ser un color rojo, negro y blanco, los demás colores no son de mi agrado-Marceline le sonrió a la señorita esperando que no la corriera, ya que su respuesta no ayudaba en mucho, o simplemente no era muy cordial.

-P-E-R-F-E-C-T-O, ya tengo lo que usted necesita- Nora tomo a Marceline y la jalo hasta lo más recóndito del salón y ahí le enseño un hermoso vestido. El vestido era blanco con encaje negro, tenía unos tirantes anchos y le llegaba hasta la rodilla, Marcy sin dudar se lo midió y le quedaba perfecto, ni loca lo iba a dejar.

Marceline y Nora se acercaban a la caja junto con el vestido, Marceline lo pago y se despidió amablemente de la señorita. Todo iba perfecto, siguiente parada los zapatos.

El pasillo de los zapatos era el tripe de la habitación de Marceline, era el paraíso de toda mujer menos el de Marceline, ella odiaba medirse zapatos, mas porque los que le gustaba, le quedaban grandes, chicos o simplemente no había de su número, era un estrés para ella estar en una zapatería, pero valía la pena, mas si era por Finn. Cuando llego al extremo de los zapatos de fiesta se encontró con unos zapatos rojos de plataforma, eran cerrados y muy suaves, Marceline le encantaron y no dudo en comprarlos.

Después de todo ese proceso Marceline, bajo por el asesor hasta su Mustang y subió todas las cosas, solo faltaba la comida, iba a hacer un pavo relleno y spaghetti a la bolognese. Paro su Mustang en Sams y bajo se su carro en dirección a la puerta principal.

Todo fue muy rápido, no se había dado cuenta de que ya tenía todo en su carrito, el pavo, los ingredientes para el relleno, la pasta, la salsa y la carne para el spaghetti a la bolognese. Marceline se formo en una caja esperando su turno.

El tiempo pasaba tan lento, faltaban 2 carritos para que ella siguiera cuando escucho una voz que se le hizo familiar, volteo a la caja número 3 en la que estaba grumosa, una amiga de Finn, era extraña, cabello violeta y extremadamente esponjado, tez blanca, su cuerpo era similar al de Fionna, solo que esta tenía unos kilitos más que ella.

Grumosa estaba haciendo un escándalo y Marceline se acerco para ayudar al pobre cajero, justamente estaba ahí grumosa gritándole hasta de lo que se iba a morir, lo bueno fue que Marceline interrumpió.

-Grumosa ¿Qué pasa?-Marceline le pregunto y grumosa la vio.

-Hay Marcy que bueno que llegas este idiota, piensa que soy de esas chicas que le dan el teléfono a cualquier tonto PUES NO, no soy así-Grumosa vio al chico y casi lo mataba con la mirada.

-Pero si usted quiere una recarga de celular, necesito su celular, no es que me la este ligando ni nada por el estilo-Ahora la mirada de grumosa era indignada.

-Acaso dices que no soy tan bella como para que me intentes ligar, ahora si mueres maldito-Grumosa se iba a acercar al pobre muchacho pero Marceline se interfirió.

-Grumosa tranquila, no te rebajes a su nivel, recuerda hay personas a tu alrededor que están viendo esta escenita-Grumosa se calmo.

-Ok me voy de aquí, Bye Marcy, me saludas a Finn, y tu estúpido cajero algún día me encontrare contigo y no tendré piedad-Y así sin más se fue.

Marceline toda avergonzada por su amiga volteo a ver al cajero que se puso amarillo por la amenaza de grumosa, se fijo en su gafete, y vio su nombre, el pobre chico se llama Daniel, Marceline lo volteo a ver, esperando que la viera para disculparse.

-Daniel enserio perdón por la escenita de mi amiga, es un poco Bipolar ya sabes está loca, enserio PERDON-Daniel vio con ternura a Marcy.

-No te preocupes, me he topado con personas mucho peores y en forma de agradecimiento por salvarme, te vas a saltar toda la fila para pagar-a Marcy se le ilumino el rostro.

-Muchas gracias- Esta dejo su carrito y Daniel empezó a cobrar las cosas.

* * *

Marceline llego a su casa exhausta, termino la comida y se volvió a bañar, ahora se está arreglando, se puso su vestido y sus zapatos, se puso sombra en los ojos color negra y se delineo los ojos con un delineador negro y en el lagrimal uno blanco, sus pestañas parecían postizas de lo largas que estaban y sus labios eran rojos, su cabello estaba rizado y suelto, parecía una muñeca.

Salió a la sala y espero a Finn.

Había esperado por una hora y Finn no llegaba, era extraño, no contestaba ni sus mensajes ni sus llamadas, había empezado a llover. Paso media hora y se resigno, se iba a despeinar cuando llamaron a la puerta, esta fue corriendo y la abrió.

Se encontraba Finn con un traje negro empapado y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, que Finn llore no significa nada bueno, Marceline sin pensarlo 2 veces se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo, este solo correspondió su abrazo, duraron varios minutos bajo la lluvia abrazados hasta que el termino el abrazo y entraron a la casa.

Marceline fue a la cocina y trajo 2 tazas de chocolate caliente y una frazada para los 2, todo era muy extraño, y el silencio era muy incomodo, el que termino el silencio incomodo fue Finn.

-Marcy te amo, lo sabes verdad-los ojos de Finn eran vidriosos, y Marcy solo lo abrazo.

-Pero claro tonto, yo lo sé-Finn solo soltó unas lagrimas y sonrió-Finn no llores, dime que te está pasando-Marceline estaba preocupada.

-Marcy, me ire del País, no sé si voy a regresar-La noticia fue como un balde con agua fría para Marcy.

-Pero ¿porque?, a donde te vas a ir, me olvidaras, no vas a regresar, te extrañare tanto, siempre te amare no lo olvides-La voz de Marcy se iba quebrando hasta que estallo en lagrimas, Finn solo al abrazo, hasta que se tranquilizo.

-Me ire a Paris junto con Jake, Marcy te prometo una cosa-Finn tomo su barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos- Regresare por ti, siempre soñé que me casaría con alguien especial y ese alguien eres tu Marcy-Finn la tomo con cuidado y le dio un beso en sus labios rojos y se separo de ellos casi al instante.

-Prometo regresar por ti, para casarme contigo, dame 5 años, si en esos 5 años no regreso por ti, ódiame con toda tu alma, pero te juro por mi vida que regresare por ti marcy, no hay mujer que me haga cambiar de parecer-Marcy solo lo abrazo.

-Espero y sea verdad Finn, te esperare, solo espero que no me falles-Dicho esto los dos se abrazaron-¿Dime Finn cuando sales a Paris?-Finn trago seco, pero le tenía que decir la verdad.

-Salgo la semana que viene, así que hay te disfrutar al máximo lo que nos queda juntos-Finn la abrazo con fuerza y Marcy solo acepto el abrazo esa noche sería la primera que pasarían juntos, como quien diría la primera y la ultima, Marcy se acurruco en el pecho de Finn y ese solo le acariciaba la cabeza.

Los dos esperaban que nunca llegara el sábado de la próxima semana.

* * *

**Bueno los hago sufrir, lose, perdón por no actualizar, la escuela, la falta de inspiración :c.**

**PREGUNTA: Les gusta vocaloid, es que pienso hacer fanfics de sus canciones pero sobre HDA, lose estoy mal pero Bah. Oh si y también planeo hacer Fandubs de Vocaloid :D.**

**Otra cosa lo subí hoy lunes porque lo acabe hoy a las 2 am, ¿qué locura no?, pero era un momento de inspiración y no podía desaprovecharlo. & Este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito y el que más me gusto Aww.**

**Bueno nos vemos la próxima semana, los amo :D**

**PD: ¿Merece un Review? ¿o esta muy feo? (?)**


	9. La distancia entre tu y yo

**Hola sexys :D, Al fin pude hacer este capítulo, les juro que no lo podía escribir, pero ya pude, PERDON por dejarlos así :D**

**Adventure Time no me pertenece por desgracia.**

**El tiempo no es sino el espacio entre los recuerdos.**

* * *

Eran exactamente las 7:39 de la mañana, Marceline iba para el aeropuerto a despedirse de Finn.

La semana había pasado muy rápido, llego el día mas odiado por los dos, el sábado de la despedida, algo que Marcy ni Finn querían hacer pero debían hacer, ambos se abrazaron por uso minutos, hubieran sido más si no fuera por Jake que los interrumpió, se separaron y se vieron a los ojos.

Finn tomo con delicadeza la cabeza de Marceline y le dio un tierno pero muy apasionado beso.

-Marceline siempre serás mi amor, nunca te cambiare, te extrañare todo este tiempo que no te tenga cerca, pero espero no tardarme mucho en regresar- a Marceline se le desbordaron las lagrimas que tenía en sus ojos.

-Yo también te extrañare Finn, recuerda que siempre te estaré esperando aquí mismo- Finn se sonrojo, iba a besarse por segunda vez cuando escucharon una voz muy, pero muy chillante.

-Su atención, su atención el vuelo número 234, favor de pasar a la puerta que se les ha indicado, su avión despegara en 10 minutos.

Los dos se vieron a los ojos esa era una señal de su inminente separación, los dos se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

Al llegar a la puerta, ambos se miraron nuevamente, en ese choque de miradas, supieron cuanto se iban a extrañar en todo ese tiempo, Marceline sintió un abrazo era Finn, también sintió que su blusa se mojaba lentamente, Ella de inmediato supo que eran las lagrimas de Finn asi que esta solo la abrazo con fuerza. Jake volvió a interrumpir ese momento tan conmovedor tanto para ellos como para las personas de su alrededor.

-Hermanito, sé que es difícil despedirse de la persona que amas, pero recuerda- hizo una pausa esperando el poder hallar las palabras correctas para ese momento- hay mas peces en el rio, aparte en Paris hay muchas chicas muy guapas- Finn se enojo por el comentario que hizo su hermanito, el solo tenía y tendrá ojos para su Marcy.

Jake-el tono de voz era muy, pero muy molesto- se que Marceline no te agrada desde que la conociste, pero no es motivo para que dijeras cosas como esa, siempre amare a Marceline te guste o no-este abrazo a la pelinegra y esta le correspondió amablemente el abrazo.

Finn iba a decir otra cosa, pero de nuevo lo interrumpió la voz tan chillona que habían escuchado.

- Su atención, su atención el vuelo número 234, favor de pasar a la puerta que se les ha indicado, el avión está a punto de despegar.

Los tres se voltearon a ver y por la expresión que pusieron pensaban lo mismo ¿Habían pasado 10 minutos tan rápido?. Esta era la última llamada para el vuelo de Finn.

-Te extrañare hermosa, pero recuerda regresare por ti- a Marcy no le dio tiempo de nada pues Finn ya estaba en la puerta.

-Finn TE AMO, te esperare toda la vida si es necesario-Finn se sonrojo y lo único que pudo gesticular fue un "yo también te amo", antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

* * *

Marceline se encontraba en su carro, con el corazón herido y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, a pesar de que se prometió no llorar ya lo estaba haciendo. Estaba pensando como acabar su dolor, cuando se le ocurrió una cosa, prendió con urgencia su carro y se fue directamente a Starbucks.

Cuando llego a Starbucks ya se había tranquilizado, aun tenía sus ojos rojos, pero al menos ya no los tenía hinchados, hizo una fila de unos 5 minutos hasta que llego a la ventanilla de servicio, el mundo era muy pequeño en esa ventanilla estaba Sebastián un amigo de Marceline.

Sebastián era alto cabello negro azabache, tez blanca, ojos color verde esmeralda y tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

Cuando se vieron inmediatamente se reconocieron.

-Marceline ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?, espera ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas un consejo?-Marceline fue bombardeada por preguntas que hasta se mareo.

-Santiago no me hagas preguntas tan rápido que me mareo y no es broma-Ambos soltaron una carcajada hasta que escucharon una voz muy enojada.

-Santiago recuerda que estas en el trabajo, ¿o quieres que te baje el sueldo?-comento un chico con un cabello de un color muy raro, rojo con blanco.

-Lo siento mentita ya regreso a trabajar-mentita se dio la media vuelta y se fue a trabajar- Marcy que tal y me esperas dentro del restaurante mi turno termina en 15 minutos.

Claro Sebastián te espero adentro-Esta giro su carro hacia el estacionamiento y entro al local.

Se sentó en una mesa cerca de una televisión, los minutos pasaron rápido y cuando menos se dio cuenta Santiago ya se encontraba con ella, hubo muchas pláticas hasta que Santiago se atrevió a preguntarle algo que lo tenía preocupado.

-Marceline si no es mucha molestia ¿me puedes decir porque estabas llorando?-la voz de Santiago era preocupada.

-Pues mi novio acaba de partir a Paris- a Marceline se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- y no se cuando regresara.

-Bueno para que no estrés tan triste ¿qué te parece salir conmigo, a lugares para que ya no pienses tanto en eso?-Marceline sonrió, Santiago era muy tierno.

-Claro y gracias por preocuparte- ambos se sonrieron, por algo se había encontrado con el, tal vez le ayudaría a no sentirse tan triste hasta que Finn llegara.

Toda la tarde se la paso con Santiago, ya no se sentía tan triste aunque a quien engaña era lógico que extrañaba a Finn.

* * *

Finn se encontraba triste, aunque se la paso platicando con una dama, no paraba de pensar en su Marcy y lo mucho que la extrañaba. La chica con la que estaba hablando se llamaba Lady, era rubia, no rubia pintada, ella si era rubia, tez blanca, ojos azul cielo. Ella era hija de un señor muy reconocido de París.

-Hermanito ¿Quién es esa hermosa dama?-Lady se sonrojo y Jake le sonrió alegremente.

-Ella es Lady, es hija de un reconocido escritor o algo así me dijo- Jake estaba preocupado por su hermanito era extraño que no pusiera atención en algo, Marceline de verdad lo tenía enamorado.

-Entonces conoces Paris ¿Nos podrías mostrar el lugar?- el tono de Jake era coqueto.

-Seria un placer- dicho esto siguieron a Lady los dos chicos.

Esto será agorador, pensó Finn mientras seguía a Lady.

* * *

**Sexys por fin lo termine y eso que estoy de vacaciones e.e, bueno en fin. Al fin hizo su aparición Lady arcoíris :D.**

**¿Merece Reviews? ¿Qué otros personajes desean que aparezcan?**

**Por otro lado ya casi se acaba este fanfic, pienso que le quedan com capítulos para su fin :c.**

**Lean mi Nuevo Fic. ****JUST BE FRIENDS. Se pondrá muy bueno :O**

**Feliz Noche buena & Feliz navidad & TOMA FIN DEL MUNDO .l. xD**

**Bueno sexys ya me voy nos leemos la próxima semana o la otra :D. LOS AMO.**


	10. Nota de la autora

**Nota de la autora.**

* * *

Hola sensuales seguidores de este fanfic, temo decirles que tal vez no lo siga ya que mi cerebro se seco y me traen en carrilla los maestros y eso no es nada bueno, espero y no se enojen.

* * *

PD: ERA BROMA XD, Seguiré el Fanfic, espero y subir un nuevo capítulo pronto pero lo del cerebro y la escuela es cierto mi profesor de química me ODIA me amenazo con sacarme todo un mes del salón, Lo odio y me odia que puedo decir.

Bueno muchas gracias por sus sensuales Reviews me hacen sentir orgullosa de mi trabajo. Al final del fic, que por cierto faltan como 2 capítulos para acabarlo, pondré un capitulo extra agradeciéndole a todos ustedes, espero y me puedan seguir para ese entonces.

Los quiere Salma :3.

PD: Bad Little Boy 3


	11. El tiempo pasa, el amor no

**Hola sexys Gracias muchas gracias por los 66 ****Reviews, en verdad muchas gracias por seguir esta historia & aguantar mis retardos e idioteces, merecen un LOS AMO :3.**

**Adventure Time no me pertenece por desgracia**

* * *

**El amor casi siempre es mejor cuando está en otra parte. Luce bien en novelas que venden finales "Perfectos" –Ricardo Arjona-**

Finn se encontraba en una iglesia, todo era blanco, el se encontraba en la entrada de la iglesia, vistiendo un traje negro muy elegante, como los que usan los novios en sus bodas.

El empezó a caminar sobre el tapete que guiaba hacia el altar, veía a muchas personas conocidas, tíos, primos, y hasta personas que no conocía. Cada vez que se iba a acercando veía un cabello negro azabache muy largo agarrado en media coleta, una figura esbelta dentro de un vestido blanco.

Finn se sintió muy afortunado ya que sabía que se iba a casar con si querida Marcy, Finn corrió lo mas que pudo para llegar lo antes posible hacia la pelinegra. Siguió corriendo hasta que finalmente llego, pero algo no iba bien, el cabello de la chica ya no era negro, ni tan largo como lo recordaba, ahora era castaño claro y solo le llegaba al hombro su cabello. Finn desesperado tomo de los hombros a aquella chica y el volteo, al momento de voltearla supo que era….

Finn se despertó exaltado, otra vez tenía ese sueño, desde hace tres años soñaba constantemente con Marcy, pero él sabía que no podía hacer nada ya que ella tenía un novio llamado Sebastián.

Finn se volvió a acurrucar en la cama queriendo regresar a su sueño, pero un sonido escandaloso lo despertó más. Estaban tocando su puerta, Finn malhumorado se levanto y la abrió enojado.

En frente de el se encontraba su hermano Jake, este malumorado solo puso los ojos en blanco y lo dejo pasar.

-Hermanito recuerda que tienes que conocer a Dominique al cabo ella va a ser tu futura esposa-Jake trutro de sonreírle pero Finn solo gruño, el no se quería casar con esa extraña llamada Dominique, en todo lo que había durando en Paris ella la hermana menor de Lady nunca se había presentado se suponía que estaba de viaje en Barcelona.

-Pero porque te empeñas en quererme casar con ella, sabes que yo solo voy amar a mi Marcy, ella fue y será la única mujer en mi vida-Finn veía a Jake enojado, aun no podía creer lo que le dijo Jake que le habían dicho que Marceline tenía un novio y pronto seria su esposo.

-Hermanito es por tu bien yo solo espero que olvides a esa Marceline que te hizo tanto daño, entiéndelo hermanito ella no te merece, va a hacer una nueva vida con otro tipo, ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES-Jake estaba cada vez mas furioso y Finn solo lo vio sorprendido-Hermanito enserio yo solo quiero tu bien-Jake abrazo a Finn y este acepto su abrazo.

* * *

Había pasado una hora, Finn ya se había bañado y cambiado, andaba con un suéter de rayas blanco con negro, arriba un saco negro desabrochado, un pantalón de mezclilla blanco con un cinto color gris y para finalizar el conjunto unas botas negras.

Finn estaba paseando por los jardines de la mansión donde vivía Lady y su Futura esposa Dominique, el jardín era muy bello, flores de todo tipo, incluso muchas que en su vida pensaba que existían, había muchos colibrís en las flores muy lindos, entre mas entraba más le gustaba, todo iba bien hasta que se encontró con alguien familiar era la chica de su sueño, Era de tez blanca, cabello castaño claro hasta el hombro rizado, ojos ámbar era muy linda pero no era el tipo de Finn, este se acerco y la saludo.

-Hola, buenos días, soy Finn ¿y tú eres?-La chica volteo a ver a Finn se notaba que no estaba contenta.

-Así que tu eres Finn, Bueno yo soy Dominique tu futura esposa-Finn quedo con el ojo cuadrado, su futura esposa fue la que vio en su sueño, este se fijo muy bien como estaba vestida, traía una blusa con cuello rojo también tenía rayas blancas con negro, una falda unos 3 centímetros arriba de la rodilla negra y unas botas de tacón negras, era muy linda pero claro, nada comparada con su querida Marcy.

-Oh es un placer conocer a mi futura esposa, bueno cuéntame de ti-Finn le sonrió y Dominique lo vio con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno soy Dominique tengo 20 años, estoy estudiando para hacer una psicóloga muy reconocida por eso me fui a Madrid, yo no sabía de nuestro compromiso hasta hace unos pocos días, ¿a ti te paso lo mismo?-Finn tardo unos segundos puesto que tenía que analizar esa pregunta.

-Bueno pues tu padre quiere que me case contigo, ya que dice que cree que seré un buen esposo, mi hermano igual se va a casar con tu hermana-Finn vio fijamente a Dominique antes de soltar una pregunta- Dime… ¿En verdad te quieres casar con alguien que no conoces y no tienes la más remota idea de cómo es?, ¿acaso no quieres revelarte en contra de tu padre para que no te obligue a casarte conmigo?...¿Acaso no has encontrado al amor verdadero? Porque yo si- Dominique bajo la mirada supo que lo que decía Finn era verdad ella no se quería casar con él, aunque nunca se ha enamorado, ella sentía que el amaba a otra chica.

En realidad no me quiero casar contigo, odio que mi padre haga este tipo de cosas-Dominique y Finn se vieron a los ojos-Me caes bien, pero para mí solo puedes ser un amigo y solo eso-Finn le sonrió y comento- Para mí eso es perfecto Dominique ya que solo puedo amar a una chica.

La tarde paso y paso, entre risas, sonrisas, platicas los dos se sentían muy bien mutuamente, no era amor, simplemente una amistad muy buena.

-Bueno Dominique es un placer conocerte, espero que podamos ser amigos, pero solo eso-Los dos se sonrieron, ella ya sabía lo de Marcy, Finn se la paso comentándole lo linda que era, los dos se despidieron y siguieron su camino separados.

* * *

Marceline iba en su carro lo más rápido posible, Fionna la había llamado urgentemente ¿ahora que le pasaba?, no sabía era justamente lo que iba averiguar, mientras iba en su carro se fue acordando de las veces que pasaba con Finn, de tanto pensar no se dio cuenta que ya estaba enfrente de la casa de Fionna, la cual ya vivía con Marshall.

Marcy rápidamente se bajo y toco la puerta solo espero unos segundos antes de que se abriera, enfrente estaba Fionna, esta hizo pasar a Marceline le tenia algo muy importante que decir.

Le dio una taza de café a Marceline y Fionna solo tomo agua, las dos estaban sentadas tranquilamente en la sala cuando Fionna soltó todo lo que tenía que decir.

-Marcy me voy a casar-Fionna lo soltó de golpe, fue tanta la impresión de Marcy que escupió el café.

-QUE-Marcy estaba atónita-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Con Marshall?-Fionna se mareo de tantas preguntas.

-Tendré mucho tiempo para decírtelo, solo quiero que tú seas mi madrina de anillos, solo hay un problema- Fionna estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

-¿Qué paso?- Con esa pregunta Fionna se puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba antes.

-Bueno Marshall quiere que el padrino de anillo sea Finn-Marceline se sintió rara, será posible que viera de nuevo a Finn….

**BUENO SEXYS por fin lo pude terminar, Tuve un trauma ya que no podía escribir fue un bloqueo pero ya lo pude terminar, bueno si quieren participar en la boda de Fionna y Marshall solo díganme esto:**

**-El nombre de su personaje**

**-Como van vestidos**

**-De que parte son invitados (Marshall o Fionna.**

**Otra cosa creen que Marceline y Finn se reconciliaran? O se quedaran con Dominique y Sebastián :O**


End file.
